Partners Forever
by emberfire411
Summary: What I think would of happened if Kit and Nita ended up together in Deep Wizardry. My first Young Wizards fanfic, so be nice! Reviews are welecome, flaming is not.


**Hey, everyone! I was recently in my school library when I found this Young Wizard Series. I have really enjoyed reading them, so I decided to try writing a fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizard Series. All rights belong to the author, Diane Duane. **

**

* * *

**

Partners Forever

**By:**

**Emberfire411**

Neither she nor Kit got up till well after nightfall. When Nita threw on jeans and a T-shirt and went downstairs, she found Kit at the table, eating Cheerios. Ponch was lying lazily at his feet. Kit glanced up at her as she walked into the room.

"Hey," he greeted her, "You hungry?"

Nita shook her head and sat down next to him, reading the ingredients from the cereal box randomly. "Where are Mom, Dad, and Dairine?" she asked.

"They're watching T.V. in the other room. Dairine is in her room." Kit replied

"Master said you had an interesting experience when you were out yesterday." Ponch said, looking up at her.

Nita glanced down at the dog and scratched behind his ears, the slightest touch of a smile on her face. "Later, Ponch."

"Ok," he said, stretching out lazily "I'm going outside. Come play fetch later?"

"Sure, Ponch. Ten minutes, ok?" Kit said.

Nodding eagerly, Ponch raced out the door.

"How are you feeling?" Kit asked her once Ponch was outside.

"Alive," Nita joked, "I'm ok. I've definitely been better, though."

"So do you still have pay off your power?"

Nita shook her head. She could feel tears in the corners of her eyes, but refused to let them fall. "When Ed took my power and willingly did the sacrifice, his power repaid the magic I used."

Kit nodded. "Neets," he finally said, "Thanks for…well, pulling me back."

"Great. Now I only owe you about ten more."Nita replied, "Don't mention it. What are best friends for?"

_Friends, _Kit thought, _Great._ "Yeah…Right."

Nita got up to get some juice from the refrigerator. _How am I ever going to tell him I like him? Maybe I should just do it; at least I would get a whole lot of weight off my shoulders. Yeah, just…oh come on Nita, get a grip._

As she sat back down, she noticed Kit was blankly staring out the window, lost in his own thoughts. "Kit?" He immediately jerked his head back and looked at her. "Huh…oh, sorry Nita, just…thinking. Some vacation, huh?"

Nita gave a small laugh. "Yeah, but I guess it worked out in long run. So are you going to tell your folks about…you know, wizardry?"

Kit shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows? The way your parents freaked out, I might wait a while."

There was a long silence that followed "Kit," Nita finally said, "What would you have done if I didn't come back?"

Kit stared at her a moment, surprised. "Well, I guess I didn't really think about it. I mean, I just hoped you'd be ok because…well…"

"Because what?"

_Common Kit, just do it_ "Because, I really care about you, Neets. You're like my best friend. No, strike that. You _are_ my best friend."

"Wait. Are you saying that you like me?" Nita asked. Kit immediately turned red. "Because," she added quickly, "I like you, too."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah," Nita said as she took her glass to the sink, "Even though I've only known you for about three months, we've already been through so much together. First that whole thing with Fred and _The Book of Night with Moon_ and now all of this…" she trailed off.

Kit walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know. We've been taking a lot of risks lately. In fact, I can think of one right now."

Nita turned around and smiled at him. "And what would that be?" she joked. But she got her answer when Kit leaned forward and kissed her.

At first, Nita was shocked, but after a few seconds closed her eyes. When the two finally broke apart, Nita rested her head on Kits shoulder.

"Wow," she whispered. "I guess this means were in this together now," she said, speaking louder so Kit could hear her.

"Yep. At least for a while with this, but who knows with wizardry."

"Probably for a long time," Kit said, "Maybe forever."

"Partners forever," Nita said it as though trying it on for size, "Isn't that something to think about?"

"Defiantly," Kit replied.

All of a sudden the door leading out to the beach burst open. Kit and Nita immediately jumped away from each other.

"Come on," Ponch called, "I don't want to wait around all day!" He ran back outside.

Kit and Nita smiled at each other before following Ponch outside, hand in hand.

**

* * *

**

Well, there you go. Please keep in mind that this is my first Young Wizard fanfic, so I really don't want any flames! Thanks!


End file.
